Neighbours
by The One That Hates Canon
Summary: AU. Ginny has just moved to a tiny new house in Diagon Alley. She soon finds out that the sodding prat, Draco Malfoy is her new neighbour!
1. Moving In

**A/N: HEWO! It's me. I'm going to be writing a proper fanfiction this time! It will probably only be four to ten chapters but it's something! This story has alternating POVs. It will start off in the POV of Ginny Weasley. Just saying, this is an au, inspired by something I saw on Tumblr, drop me a PM if you want the link.**

-Ginny Weasley's POV-

"And you are sure you're going to be okay, living by yourself?" Mum fussed, bustling around the hallway filled with boxes.

"Yes mum. I'll be fine. Luna's going to be coming round to help unpack in a bit." I sighed, scanning the room for a particular box. This was made particularly hard because there were quite a few of them, filled with essential things like cutlery and clothes. You see, I was moving out of the Burrow.

I had finally decided it was time to leave the nest at the age of twenty-one and a half. I had chosen a small, old but cozy house on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. It was quite expensive, despite its smallness; it was Diagon Alley.

I had been working two jobs in order to save up for it; I just hope it would be worth it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to find some unpacking spells from that book your father got me for Christmas?" Mum asked again, for about the umpteenth time.

I sat down on one of the larger boxes. "No Mum, Luna said she'd help and I want to unpack everything the muggle way, so I know where everything is." I looked down at my hands. It sure was stressful moving house.

Mum gathered her things, taking one last look around the hall. She took a deep breath and said "Well, if you need anything, you know where we are." Her voice wobbled at the last word I stood up to give her a hug.

She enveloped me and said "I just… It's sad you know, you're the youngest, my baby, and you're moving out." She sniffled and hugged me tighter. "It's just upsetting. I'll miss you Gin."

"I know Mum, I'll miss you too and we can floo all the time I promise, okay?" I said gently.

"Okay honey, I'm going to go. I'm sorry your father couldn't be here. You know he gets busy with work." She wiped her eyes and turned round to face the front door.

I sighed again. Why was this so emotional? "I love you Mum." I said, as she exited the house.

"I love you too sweetie." She called from outside the door.

I soon got to work exploring the house. I found a little kitchenette attached to the dining room and two bathrooms. All the walls were white washed and the wooden flooring was made from oak. I ran upstairs to find my favourite rooms. There were two bedrooms, one large enough to hold a double bed and another small single.

My favourite room was another room upstairs that was shaped like a small square with a semi-circle on top of it. On the side of the room that was curved was a huge window, stretching almost across the entire wall.

Unfortunately, the view wasn't so great. It faced another white-washed house, old and creaking except it was about three times the size of mine. Typical.

I planned to use this room as my library, have the larger bedroom for myself and the smaller single as a guest bedroom in case anybody like Luna wanted to stay overnight.

I headed back downstairs. I remembered that there was a small lounge, dining room/kitchen and two bathrooms if I recall correctly. All of my boxes were currently spread out over the lounge, entrance hall and dining room.

I headed through a door into the tiny garden that had been allocated to me. It was pretty overgrown and as soon as the house was decorated and unpacked I wanted to start work on it immediately.

I admit that I quite like gardening the muggle way, I find it very relaxing and therapeutic, when I have the patience, which most of the time I don't.

I had just started to unpack when the doorbell rang. I hurried to go and get it, hoping that it would be Luna.

And so it was, Luna stood on the other side of the door and said in her usual airy voice. "Morning Ginny, I've come to help!" She smiled widely and stepped through the doorway. She then started ooh-ing and ahh-ing at everything she saw, examining the boxes and the house alike.

I said honestly to her "I am so glad you are here Luna, I really didn't want to do all of this by myself."

To which she replied "Oh, it's no problem really. Which reminds me, I have a little house warming present for you." She pulled out a small, rectangular present, wrapped in some sort of sparkly, shimmery paper.

I thanked her and started to open it. It was a black, leather bound book that was empty. "A book?" I said sceptically, not wanting to sound ungrateful.

She replied "Yes, a book, it's a special décor book that lets you decorate by writing in it." She smirked at me, looking pleased.

I gushed saying "this is just what I need Luna, thank you so much, it will help me so much."

"That's no problem." Luna said in her usual airy tone. "Now, shall we start unpacking?" She asked.

I nodded and we both sat down and got to work.

-Several hours later—

I wiped the non-existent sweat off my forehead and said "that's the most of it Luna. I don't think we'll get anymore in for today, I'll do the rest by myself tomorrow, and try out that book you gave to me."

Luna smiled and said "Sure Gin. Do you want to have a cup of tea before I go?"

"Yeah, sure." I murmured tiredly and switched the kettle on. Myself and Luna sat for about half an hour and chatted about our plans some more. She had a cup of her weird herbal ginger tea and I had some regular tea as anything else just isn't my thing.

The last thing Luna said to me before she left was "so are you going to say hi to your new neighbours?"

I shrugged and said goodbye to her rather quickly. By now it was late afternoon and I was very tired, all I wanted to do now was sleep. I remembered what Luna had said and decided to go and visit my neighbours.

I went to the house on my left first, which was a house pretty much identical to mine in size and shape, except it had pretty little window boxes filled with hyacinths and roses.

I knocked on the door and a little old lady answered the door and said "Hello dear."

I replied uneasily "Hello, I'm your new neighbour, my name is Ginny Weasley."

She smiled at me and greeted me "My name is Dora."

I turned to go and said "It was nice meeting you Dora."

As I left I heard her say "Don't forget to visit me if you need anything, okay?" That was quite sweet.

I then decided to visit the much larger house on my right which had a much smoother white-washed concrete finish to it, rather than mine and Dora's rather worn looking houses.

I rang the doorbell and waited for a response. It was several minutes before it opened to a fairly tall, white-blonde haired man of about twenty-four.

Wait, I knew a tall, white-blonde boy a couple of years older than myself. "Malfoy…?" I asked, shocked.

"Weaselette?" Malfoy stuttered, just as stunned.

OH. MY. GOD.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I know (hate me). Don't forget to review and follow as more chapters will be posted very soon! Mwah! 3**


	2. Douches Next Door

**A/N: HEY! It's just me. So Draco's her new neighbour huh? Don't think Ginny is too happy about that!**

-Ginny's POV—

_"Malfoy…?" I asked, shocked._

_"Weaselette?" Malfoy stuttered, just as stunned._

_OH. MY. GOD._

"What are you doing at my front door Weaselette?" Malfoy asked, a smirk growing on his angular features.

"I'm, well I guess. I'm-" I mumbled, not wanting to admit that it was real.

"Well, spit it out Weasel, or are you becoming just as illiterate as your brother?" Malfoy tapped his foot impatiently, the arse.

"I just moved in next-door Malfoy. I'm your new neighbour." I sighed.

"Wait, what?" Malfoy looked very confused.

"What are you so confused about Malfoy? You look very troubled." I said tiredly.

"Since when can you afford a place in Diagon Alley? I thought all your family still lived together? It's disgraceful really." The smirk grew to full-fledged on his pompous little ferret face. How dare he!

I walked up to him and slapped him, shaking with my fury. I spoke in a hiss of a voice, my anger lacing every word, barely controlled. "Since now Malfoy you self-important little prick!"

I could not believe him. "Just because you've had everything handed to you on a silver platter does not mean you get to insult people left, right, and centre."

I stormed off, leaving Malfoy clutching his now bright pink cheek; I could hear him cursing under his breath. Serves him right, the ignorant prick. How dare he think he can act like he has a right to live here and I don't.

It makes sense though, now I think about it, that Malfoy's house is so much nicer that mine and Dora's. The smoother finish, the general newness and its size. Of course it belonged to a little ferret like Draco Malfoy.

I opened the door to my house. Mostly everything was now put away in drawers or cupboards. The sofa and table and chairs were assembled and only a few boxes remained. The rest were empty, so I charmed them away.

Luna's book lay on the coffee table and I decided that tomorrow I would decorate all the rooms to my liking.

As it was only about 6:00pm, I decided to go upstairs and spend some time arranging my books in the library and doing some reading. I had two days off to move house, today and tomorrow and I didn't want to waste them before I went back to my jobs.

I had been working two jobs for about three years, ever since myself and Harry split up after our two year relationship. I had been saving up for a house for two and a half, scrounging money off family members for Christmas and birthdays, and using as little as possible to live on. It was just enough, even with the high-paid job of a Quidditch reporter

I worked as a Quidditch reporter for 'The Quibbler' and it paid well, even though it wasn't the most respectable of newspapers. Luna had helped me get the job, as she ran the newspaper now her father was retired.

I also worked as a waitress at The Leaky Cauldron for four nights a week. It wasn't the best of jobs either, but it gave me the extra money I needed to pay the bills.

It had been almost six years since the war and everybody still hadn't gotten over it yet.

I thought about all of this as I hovered books into their correct shelves in my library. It didn't take long for all the shelves to be filled.

I decided to open my huge window for some fresh air because it was getting quite musty in the room. When I did, I noticed that the window opposite to my own was also open and I could see none other than the blonde prat himself sitting by the window with his back to me.

I harrumphed to myself. Why did I have to be neighbours to Malfoy of all people? Why not Argus Filch or Neville Longbottom? Why the Slytherin Snob himself? One of life's many questions.

I opened the window anyway and noticed something. My window and Malfoy's window had a joint windowsill; there was all a little platform between the windows, like a normal window might have, except it was attached to two windows. How weird. I thought to myself.

I decided to call it a night after a few hours of reading and watching Malfoy through my window. It was around 10:00pm before I actually got to bed.

**A/N: That was just a little filler so you know Draco's still a prick. You also get to find out a bit more about Ginny. Don't forget to review and follow so you know when the next chapter's up!**


	3. Unlikely Truces

**A/N: Hi guys, this chapter is in the POV of Ginny again, I hope you like it. Please review so I know whether you like it or not.**

-Ginny's POV—

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my windows. I really needed to put up those curtains, I thought blearily.

I went downstairs, now much more awake in my pyjamas and started to make breakfast. I fixed myself a simple breakfast of buttered toast and orange juice.

I saw no reason to get changed into anything fancier than tracksuit-bottoms and a jumper. I had a shower and put my damp, red curls into a messy bun.

Then, I grabbed Luna's leather-bound book, a quill and some ink and began to write. The first entry I made was as follows:

Living Room – walls: light brown – carpet: cream – glossed areas: cream – ceiling: cream. I finished the entry into the grid inside the book and waited.

Soon, the wall colour began to shift, as did the rest of the room. The walls went from white to brown, the wooden flooring changed into carpet. I sighed in happiness. Thank God for Luna Lovegood.

I decided that my house was too quiet so I put on some music. The album I had selected was a muggle band composed of four boys in their mid-teens. As I moved onto the next room 'Social Casualty' by 5 Seconds of Summer followed me.

The next room was the kitchen/dining room which I made a very light green and decided to its parquet flooring. I hummed to myself as I wandered around the dining room, trying to picture what it would be like if I made those walls white.

"_So save me from who I'm supposed to be, don't wanna be a victim of authority, I'll always be a part of the minority" _I murmured to myself as I decided to keep it the mint green I had originally chose it to be.

I then moved on to the bathrooms as the next song came on. Unpredictable by 5SOS started up and I began to dance a little to myself. I made one bathroom a light yellow and the other a teal.

The halls became alabaster just as 'Lost Boy' started to play. I headed upstairs and sat down in the spare bedroom. It was another few minutes before I decided on a lilac colour and fluffy dark purple carpet.

By the time I had moved on to my bedroom after revelling in the gorgeousness of the way the sunlight hit the room, the song "Good Girls" was nearly halfway through.

Eventually, for my own room, I decided on three lily-white walls with a wine colour on the wall behind my bed. The carpet, I made an off-white colour. I was a Gryffindor after all. I smiled to myself, satisfied with the outcome.

Finally, I moved on to my favourite room, my soon to be library. As soon as all the shelves were constructed, I heard the familiar tune of 'English Love Affair' start. I started to dance as I thought about what the room could look like.

It didn't really matter what colour the walls were, most of them wouldn't be seen as all the bookshelves would cover them. I decided on a sky-blue colour and kept the oak flooring. I carried on dancing to the music long after the room was finished, English Love Affair had long since finished but I didn't really care.

'Never Be' started up and I started to really get my groove on. I never like to dance in front of people but when I was alone, I could really get my dance on.

I skipped the next two or three until I found the song that Luna had found for me when she went to the US last month. 'Mrs All American' was my favourite song by 5SOS and I couldn't deny that it really made me want to go all dance-crazy.

I heard a chuckle coming from the direction of my window. It grew to a fully-fledged laugh as I carried on dancing, quite oblivious.

I went over to the window and opened it, furious. Malfoy was sitting on our little ledge and laughing his ass off at me. "What's so funny Malfoy?" I seethed.

He chuckled some more and tried to get his words out between breaths. "I'm sorry Weaslette, I really am, but you are just so funny when you dance like that." He gasped.

He continued. "Really Red, I have got to take you out dancing some time." He laughed to himself.

"I am not going anywhere with you." I said, still annoyed.

Malfoy turned serious and replied "I'll have to convince you sometime, it would be hilarious."

I stuck my middle finger up at him and shut the window. The only thing stopping me from cursing him was the fact that he would probably report it and I would most likely get fined or arrested or something like that.

Malfoy still sat on the ledge, looking at me thoughtfully. I motioned for him to go and he shook his head. I opened the window again and climbed onto the ledge. "What do you want Malfoy."

He shook his head. "Nothing Weaslette, this is just as much my ledge as yours." He replied cheekily, his eyes glinting.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the side of my house. "How long have you been sitting here?" I asked curiously.

"Long enough." He smirked.

I persisted "how long Malfoy?"

"Half an hour." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I get bored, and I wanted to see your reaction."

I nodded, a little weirded out by his stalker-ish behaviour.

He continued with "So I see you've decorated your house."

I nodded again and said "yeah, Luna got me this book where you write how you want the room to look like and it does it for you."

Malfoy sighed and murmured. "Look, Red, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, it was a little out of order. I was just a bit surprised" He looked uncomfortable.

I did a double take. "Wait, is the mighty Draco Malfoy apologising?" I asked.

He nodded and said "Don't push it Red."

I smiled and replied with "I forgive you Malfoy. But, you have to admit, you are so jealous of my dancing skills." I smirked.

"So, is this a truce?" Malfoy looked at me, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I don't see why not, if you aren't still a prick." I reasoned.

Malfoy made to move and said. "Well, in which call me Draco." I went to stand up as well and that left us with minimal personal space.

"It's Ginny." I said, our faces were very close together. I almost thought he was going to kiss me, but he turned around hurriedly, and climbed through his window.

The worst part was, I almost wanted him to.

**a/n: DID ANYBODY SAY DRINNY. I know some people may think that Draco's being OOC compared to last chapter but he was surprised and confused, and when Draco is out of his comfort zone, he lashes out at people duh. Just clearing that up. :3 Don't forget to review gorgeous people. 3 **


	4. Girly Chats

**A/N: Hey dudes, this chapter was super fun to write! Once again, it is in Ginny's POV. Did somebody say character development?!**

Four days had passed since I had formed a truce with Draco. I had been back working for the majority of this time and today was one of the only days where I only had to work the night-shift at the Leaky Cauldron.

This meant that I had slept in till late morning and pottered around until my shift.

Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for work. I sighed to myself when I realised.

It wasn't the most dignified of jobs, but it paid reasonably and it was a job, you know?

I changed into my simple uniform of black robes with white trim and pocketed my wand.

With a grimace, I stepped into my fireplace and flooed into the Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as I stepped into the pub I was greeted by a whirlwind of blonde curls and curves. It was one of my best friends: Bella.

She smiled at me and said knowingly "You're late you know."

I rolled my eyes and replied "I'm only two minutes late, for Godric's sake." Bella was three years my younger and a typical Slytherin to boot, sly and very confident.

She had every reason to be confident, she was incredibly pretty. She had bright blue eyes and long, dirty blonde curls, pair that with a killer body and she was every guys dream. That just made it even more satisfying when they found out she wasn't interested in most guys.

"I don't care Gin, I had to spend two minutes alone being chatted up by creeps when all I wanted was their drinks order." She pouted. That was a seriously annoying problem at the Leaky Cauldron and one of the only downsides of working here.

"Well, I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't help it." I apologised sarcastically. She huffed before giving me a hug.

"So Gin, how's the new house turning out for you? You have got to let me come round so I can see it. Got any cute new neighbours you want to tell me about?" Bella swung her arm around me as she said all of this, leading me to behind the counter where we waited until new customers arrived.

"Well," I started. But before I could continue my sentence a large burly man walked in and sat himself down at the bar. Instead I said. "Testosterone at 3:00 o' clock Bells." She turned round and spotted him.

She looked back at me as I sighed. "I got this one Bells, I'll tell you more later." She nodded and I made my way over to the man, a smile pasted onto my face.

"Hiya, can I take your order?" I chirped in the cheeriest way possible. Like I said, it was kind of humiliating, but I needed this job.

After I had taken his order I went back over to the counter where Bella stood waiting.

"So? What's the deal?" She asked, unable to hold in her excitement. I grinned at her and said

"It's not honestly that big of a deal, calm yourself." I took deep breaths to emphasise my point.

Bella rolled her eyes and motioned for me to continue.

"Yeah so the house is going along fine and yes you must come round soon when everything is sorted out." I replied, just as a gaggle of teenage girls walked in.

Bella caught my gaze and assured me that she would take them, as she was pretty sure they were underage and she knew how stressed I had been recently.

She called to me "You're still not off the hook about the cute neighbours though."

I smirked and went to go and serve two middle-aged wizards who looked to be quite drunk already.

I looked over to where Bella was and saw her talking to the girls who promptly stormed out of the pub.

The two wizards beckoned me towards their booth and I went over to them, notebook in hand. "So, what can I get for you gentlemen?" I asked a fake smile once again upon my face.

The taller of the two leered at me and said "I think you know what I want sweetheart."

I shifted uncomfortably and replied "Well Sir, I'm afraid I don't as you haven't told me." I felt quite affronted, as I knew exactly what he was getting at. The bubbling pit of anger in the pit of my stomach grew as he continued.

"Well, I think you know exactly what me, and my good friend here want." He grabbed my wrist and attempted to pull me down to sit next to him.

I resisted and struggled helplessly, I had left my wand at the counter when I was talking to Bella.

I couldn't yell for help, I felt a spell muffling my throat. I attempted to whack him with my free hand and he grew angrier.

He was just about to pull his wand out again when it flew out of his hand.

Stood next to me, looking very annoyed was Draco Malfoy with his wand held tightly in his hand.

His voice was laced with anger as he said very quietly "Now, I suggest you two pathetic individuals get out and never come back before I decide to do something I might regret."

They scrambled out the booth as the taller said fearfully, "But what about my wand?"

Draco shrugged as he snapped it, his steely eyes glittering with malice. "Occupational hazard I suppose." He vanished it with a flick of his wrist.

"I didn't need you to save me Draco." I muttered.

Draco chuckled. "Really Red, then what would you have done if I hadn't have helped you?" Malfoy posed a good question.

"Thanks." I said grudgingly.

"Anytime." Malfoy flashed me a smirk. "Now, what can a man get to drink here?" He asked as he sat down at the bar.

"Well," I started before Bella rushed over to me and fussed over me. I guess she saw what happened.

"Bells," I interrupted her. "I'm in the middle of something." I gestured towards Draco, a smirk still plastered to his face.

"Sorry!" She said awkwardly.

"Bella, you take Draco's order, I'm taking a break." I declared, having had enough.

She nodded and said as I sat down behind the counter. "You still need to tell me about your cute neighbours!"

I grumbled to myself as I sat down, about two metres away from where Bella was serving Draco. I bet he's heard that. Now he's never going to let me forget that I was 'talking' about him.

Well, I could just say I was talking about Doris instead. I reasoned with myself.

I sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that night. I was going crazy.

I noticed Bella flicking her hair as she chatted with Draco, who was sitting at the bar smiling at her. They are so flirting with each other. They'd been talking for at least five minutes.

My break finished and I dragged Bella away from a smirking Draco. We huddled in the bathroom and began to hiss to each other.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? How could you not tell me that cutie was your neighbour?" She exclaimed as quietly as she could

Oh my God. "Bella, what are you saying, I haven't had chance. And he is not cute." I hit her on the shoulder. "Do you know who that is?" I hissed back at her.

She shook her head as I replied. "Exactly! Draco sodding Malfoy you twit!" She gasped loudly.

"So do you like him?" She asked, quickly getting over her shock.

I whacked her again. "I do not fancy him you nitwit!"

She giggled loudly, forgetting to be quiet.

"You totally like him." I shook my head wildly. "You do, my girly senses are tingling." She insisted.

I grumbled "Well, maybe a little…" I admitted.

Bella made me spill every last detail very quickly before coming out of the bathroom with me close behind.

I returned behind the counter to where Draco stood still smirking. "So, been talking about me Ginny?"

**A/N: That was so long sorry! I know about the cliffhanger, it was just getting way too long for one chapter. TO BE CONTINUED 3**


	5. This Changes Everything

**A/N: Hey dudes, this chapter is continuing on from the last one. In other news, I am writing a Luke Hemmings fanfiction on my account over on Quotev (my username is heiyitslauren) I also reached 200 followers on twitter! Omg.**

**-Ginny's Pov-**

"_So, been talking about me Ginny?"_

Draco was smirking and he looked very pleased with himself. The smug git.

"No Malfoy, I think you'd find I was talking about Doris, my other next door neighbour." I rolled my eyes as I sassed him.

He chuckled and said "Is that so Red?"

I replied with "Yep, she's much nicer than you." A cheeky grin appeared on my face.

"Back to Malfoy again is it?" A frown creased his angular features.

"Sorry Draco. Force of habit." I apologised a little sheepishly. "Hey, you still call me Red! How is that fair?!" I said indignantly.

Malfoy smirked again and said "Because Red," He drew closer. "Red is a nice name, a nickname if you will." He was grinning ear to ear at my obvious uncomfortableness. "And it suits you."

I harrumphed. "Well I wasn't talking about you."

Malfoy's smirk grew wider, if that was even possible. "I wouldn't blame you Red, I am so gosh darn attractive." He gestured to his lean body and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I wasn't so deal with it."

I could see Bella in the distance, jumping up and down in excitement, she had been watching the whole thing, why I don't know.

"Well, I think that you were." He put his hands on his hips and looked stubbornly at me.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Look, come outside with me, you're going to get me fired if we stay in here." I took his wrist and pulled him outside.

I could see Bella with her thumbs up and she was mouthing something to me, a smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes once more at her and continued to drag him outside.

I heard Draco say "Someone's eager." I swore at him and waited for him to respond. "An alleyway Red?" He raised an eyebrow. "Really? In Muggle London?" He raised both eyebrows.

I sighed again and said "It'll stop people recognising us so much, it isn't exactly common knowledge that a Malfoy and a Weasley have had a truce."

Malfoy continued. "I wouldn't mind if you talked to all your girl friends about how attractive I was, really Red."

I huffed and said "I was not talking about you okay! Bella wanted to know about my neighbours and if they were cute that's all."

"So you were talking about me then?" Oh for Godric's sake, he was twisting my words!

"Ugh! No, I wasn't I haven't had chance to talk to her about it yet!" I was almost shouting in frustration.

Draco motioned for me to be quieter and he started to talk "But you were going to." A sly smile crept upon his face as he stepped a little closer.

I had enough. "Yes, maybe I was! I don't see what the big deal is Draco! Stop making such an event of it!"

Malfoy stepped even closer to me. "Because, Ginny." His smile grew even wider. He was so close to me now I could feel his breath tinged with coffee ghosting over my face. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I held my breath in anticipation. "I was talking about you too."

With that something snapped inside of me. Our mouths met in a rushed frenzy as Draco's arms went around my waist, pulling me even closer.

I looped my hands around his neck as I kissed back with fervour. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I had only every experienced chaste pecks with Harry and drawn out snogging with Dean. This was something different.

We pulled apart, gasping for air as I realised what had just happened. I stepped back in horror, my hands shaking with fear. Tears sprung to my eyes as I stammered desperately. "I can't do this Malfoy. I'm sorry, I just can't."

He looked at me, still stunned from what had just happened. I fled back into the Leaky Cauldron, tears spilling past my cheeks.

Bella followed me from where she was standing at the door, picking up a running pace as she said frantically. "Gin, what happened, your lips are bruised. Did he kiss you? Wait why are you crying?"

I cried harder and picked up my wand. I saw Draco rush back into the pub, he looked at me, his steel grey eyes filled with worry. I couldn't do this. I turned with a crack and the next thing I knew I was back at home. Then did I let the tears overtake me.

**A/N: Omg things are getting good! Kissy kissy. Don't forget to review and follow/fave so you know when it will next be updated. Love you guys. Mwah!**


	6. Decisions

**A/N: Heya, this update was highly requested because of what happened in the last chapter lol. I spent ages on this because I wanted to get it just right so sorry for not updating. **

**-Ginny's POV—**

I don't know how long I was sat on the floor, crying. An hour maybe. I felt so confused.

I couldn't deny I was attracted to Draco. But then I remembered everybody else. How hurt Mum, Dad and everybody else would be. How they'd react. I sobbed harder.

There was no way Hermione, Ron and Harry could deal with it, not after Hogwarts. I didn't know what to do. Most of me just wanted to say 'to hell with it' but I didn't want to deal with the repercussions.

I sat there until I felt numb and I stopped crying. I didn't know what I was going to do but for now all I wanted to do was read a book and curl up in bed.

I walked slowly up to my library, my eyes sore and bloodshot from the crying. I walked over to a random bookshelf and ran my hand over the spines of the books, not looking for one in particular.

Suddenly a voice started me out of my reverie. "Hey." A soft voice called.

Outside my window, sitting on the ledge was none other than Draco Malfoy.

I sighed and walked over to the open window. "What do you want Draco?" My voice was hoarse.

"Just listen, please Ginny." Draco looked uncomfortable.

I climbed out the window and sat next to Draco, I rested my head on the back of his house and waited.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"Don't be." I interrupted. "Kissing is something that requires two people you know."

"Well." Draco paused and ruffled his hands through his platinum blonde hair. "Where do we go from here?" He looked expectantly at me; I saw a glimmer of hope in his grey eyes.

I exhaled loudly and mulled over my thoughts for a moment. "I don't know Draco, my parents would disown me and nobody in my family would speak to me again. But I can't deny that I'm attracted to you." I admitted shyly.

Draco furrowed his brows and closed his eyes. Silence ensued.

I began to look at him; I mean properly look at him. He really was very attractive. He had messy white-blonde hair and beautiful storm-cloud eyes. His lean, toned physique was the icing on the cake.

I huffed in frustration. I knew exactly what Bella would do, she would so date Draco, she said it herself; he's cute.

I knew what Luna would do to, she'd probably accept too as she was very open minded like that and didn't really care what other people thought about her. She was great like that.

I wasn't either of those people. I didn't have Bella's blonde curls or Luna's pale skin.

I was Ginny Weasley. The former girlfriend of the Boy Who Lived, Quidditch reporter and the proud owner of a house in Diagon Alley. What was I doing? I shouldn't be obsessing on what my family would do. I should be doing what I wanted to do; I was my own person now.

"Draco?" I had made my decision.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Yeah Ginny?"

I kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm willing to give it a shot."

He smiled from ear to ear, his eyes lighting up. "But, for now, this stays between us, understand?" I said firmly.

He nodded and said. "So would you like to go for dinner with me?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled "I would be honoured Mr Malfoy."

"Why thank you Ms Weasley" He replied back, smiling widely again.

I giggled and said "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile."

He ran his hand through his mussed blonde hair and laughed. "So, Ginny." He paused. "When can you come to dinner at my house?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"At your house?" I questioned

He nodded and said "Well, if we are under wraps for now, then I can't exactly take you to a restaurant now can I?" His grey-blue eyes twinkled with merriment.

I mock-thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know Draco…"

Draco pouted and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay okay!" I insisted. "I can do tomorrow and the next day."

"So we're having two dinners." He said slowly.

"No, no. Pick a date." I explained.

"I pick both." Draco said obstinately.

"What?" I was confused.

"You are going to have dinner at my house tomorrow. I'm going to have dinner at your house the next day."

"But-" I started

"No buts, that's final, I want to spend as much time as possible with you" Draco interrupted.

"Okay Mr Pushy." I grumbled.

"Now come here before I go back inside." Draco held out his arms for a hug and I gladly enveloped myself in their comforting embrace.

"Bye Draco. See you tomorrow." I mumbled against his chest.

"Mmhmm. 7:00 O'clock. Don't be late." He murmured in my ear.

I kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Bye Ginny." He said, gazing at me from behind his window. I waved my goodbyes and turned on the fireplace as soon as I got back into the library.

I threw some emerald powder into the soon roaring fire, stuck my head in and said. "Bella, you're never going to believe this..."

**a/n: OMG, Drinny is a thiiing now. Don't worry, not everything is going great for those tw as you'll soon find out in the next chapters! Just a note: There might be a hiatus of about two weeks in a chapter or so as I'm going on holiday for a week and then I start back at school and then I have a jiu-jitsu competition so just bear with for now pretty please?!**


End file.
